The Flamotta Team
Since our blog-post got more than 25 signatures, we finally were allowed to create our own page. So, welcome to the "Flamotta Team"-page! This team is dedicated entirely to the adorable relationship between Rory Flanagan and Sugar Motta, more commonly known as Sugary, Sugory and Flamotta. If you ship the Sugar-Rory Relationship, feel free to leave your signature or ask someone else to do it. We welcome every suppoorter. We are still making our baby steps, so if you have any constructive ideas to contribute, just tell us. :) Rules ---- #The normal rules also apply to this team page. #If you don't ship Flamotta, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize this page. #You can't sign more than once. #You must have an account in order to sign. #Don't post inappropriate content (images, videos, fanfics, etc). #Respect other people's views. #Don't delete what isn't yours. Sweet Potatoes (Signatures) ---- # Andy I Am. And I Like Green Eggs and Ham #DoubleDdog09 Whatcha Doing On Your Back? AAAH You Should Be Dancin! YEAH! # ♥'' On the thin line between love and hate, I choose love - Kurtbastian for life'' ♥ # IJustLoveKlaine # Laurenglee # SamAndQuinnForever123 # Noahshadowfangirl # KrazyGleek # Tinkerbell18 # Sugaryanderpezfinchel95 # UK1 # Klainegirl1912 # Gleek170 # Simple.PlanNER Surf's up dude # Brittanalovers # Izzimaple369 # Nrstooge # Puckleberry shipper 4 life. - Message & Blog ~ # SugaryFTW # Greenunicorn # Rory sugar123 # FinalF2481 # Jgal12 # XIamAweSam # Purple-Glee-Project # Blugo34 # Cat5sparkles # GlenGleek # GleekBrittana4life # Sam Evans, you are crazy! Crazy about you. ♥ # PutYourHeartsUp # NightfallWolves # SamcedesandKlaineForever # Suggary # Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek 21:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) # Gleek4ever2012 # It doesn't matter where you go in life, what you do, or how much you have. It's who you have beside you that counts. Fabrevans Forever ♥ # MoncheleGleek33 PeaceKeepers ---- There are no peacekeepers here. Everyone gets treated equal. Please do not delete anything, but feel free to add something! Poll ---- Do you think Rory lied about being deported at the end of the school year? Yes No Maybe What do you think this page's team colours should be? Green and Pink Green and Orange Green and Blue Other Templates ---- Gallery ---- Flamotta.png|Sugar and Rory dancing in Heart Flamotta2.png|Flanamotta in the Sugar Shack Flamotta3.png|Sugar saying that she will miss him when he goes back to Ireland Flamotta4.png|Sugar saying that maybe her dad could buy Ireland Flamotta6.png|Rory laughing Flamottacandy1.png|Rory giving her a 'Kiss me' heart Flamottacandy.png|Sugar receiving a bag full of hearts Flamottacandy2.png|Them laughing in Heart Flamottacandy3.png|Sugar showing Artie the bag of hearts Flamottapuppy.png|Rory giving her a dog in Heart Flamottabemine.png|Rory giving her a BE MINE heart right before Artie gets her confetti Sugory.png|Confetti Artie gave her Gjjgjg.jpg H1.png|Rory singing Home H2.png|Rory singing Home in Heart H3.png|Rory singing to Sugar H4.png|Rory singing Home by Michael Buble H8.png|Flanamotta song H9.png RORYandSUGAR.png|Rory and Sugar dancing together in Yes/No Heart.png|Rory giving her a BE MINE Sugaryslowdanceblackandwhite.gif|Rory laughing Sugaryhomehug.gif|Sugar asking him out Sugaryhug.gif|Sugar coming back into New Directions Sugarypuppylovecolor.gif Sugary amazement.gif Sugarry.jpg|Sugar says she would kill her self if a picture like that was leaked and Rory says twice to make sure in On My Way roryandsugare.PNG|Sugar and Rory sitting in front of Tina and Mike and Blaine and Kurt in Big Brother. M9.jpg|Rory looking at Sugar M8.jpg|Sugar in the Sugar Shack M7.jpg|After Brittany says Kurt is the most unicorn of them all M6.jpg M5.jpg|Flanamotta hugging M4.jpg|Mr Schuester saying she can't join Glee Club M2.jpg M1.jpg|Flanamotta smiling at each other SugaryNationals.png|Sugar spraying champagne over Rory, this could be pay back for the girls kissing him SugoryNationals.png|Sugar spraying champagne CaptureIML4.PNG|Singing In My Life looking at each other and Sugar has her arm round him Suggory.PNG Damessa shippers #Laurenglee ♥Each one a line or two, I'm fine baby, how are you?♥Flamotta♥ #Klainegirl1912 #Rory sugar123 Flamotta fanmade video! This fanmade video made by Laurenglee, will (hopefully) make you ship them! Flamotta Fan fiction "Little Miracles" Click here to read it! Rory goes back to Ireland, leaving Sugar broken hearted and with a little surprise. "Knock Knock" Click here to read it! Sugar and Rory don't know what to do when Sugar finds out one of the worst things a girl can in high school - she's pregnant. "Loves In Lies" Click here to read it! As Rory's perfect lie crumbles in around him, he has to find a way to win Sugar's forgiveness, as well as that of his friends before he must leave. Sugary/Sugory/Flanamotta with perhaps a dose of other canon couples. Flamotta songs These are songs which are a big part of Flamotta, and Flamotta shippers! The songs below feature a big of Flamotta (Dance partners, singing to each other!) Goodbye Sweet Potatoes! Thankies for visiting the Flamotta page! If you would like leave a comment suggesting something. Thankies sweet potatoes! Category:Teams